Vampire Bites
by 4everLucky18
Summary: Amy was just a normal hedgehog. She was out on a stormy night when a dark stranger is following her. He bites her and she turns into a vampire. Will sonic accept her or leave her lonely? How will her friends think about her or will they already know about this strange dark world? With all this drama going on how is amy feel about it? R&R Please Love, 4everlucky18
1. A Vamp?

**I am doing so many stories over the summer I hope you guys will enjoy this one. sorry just sort chap. but more will come. Ok so I decided I wanted to add more too this chapter because people see it an then say this is to short of a chapter so I don't think this is a good story but really it is. So people keep reading review it favorite it follow it and I swear I will make bigger chapters and better stories to tell.**

* * *

**_Chapter one: A vampire?_**

**_Added On_**

"It is nice weather out today isn't it Amy." Cream says looking outside to the storm.

"I am not so sure you consider storms good weather. Cream and I were sitting inside doing our homework.

"Well I like it." She says putting her arms over her chest and held her nose high.

"Cream you are so dramatic." I laugh at her, and then she laughs. "I am done you?"

"Just… Wait…. A ...Second ….And DONE!" I laugh at her again. Then there is a knock on the door. I turn my head to see cream opening the door to a two tailed fox, a Red head, A flirty bat, A mysterious silhouette, A pretty kitty, A Humorous hedgehog, And a cocky speedster.

"Hey come on in." Cream says "Amy is in the living room."

"OK thanks." Says tails they all crowd though.

"Hey Amy. How you been?" Knuckles asks

"Good, how about you and 'girlfriend'." I say laughing the rest laugh to. But rouge and knuckles glares at me, which makes me laugh even more.

" Hun we are not dating who would date that thing." Rouge say nodding her head toward knuckles

"I WOULD." Silver says which wake everyone laughs and Knuckles turn red, well redder than before. "Well to bad _Knuckie _I already got someone." Silver then pulls Blaze close and plants a kiss on her check. She blushes.

Everyone sits down. Silver and blaze are sitting in the love seat, Cream, Tails, and Shadow are sitting on the big couch. Knuckles and Rouge were sitting in the chairs across the room from each other, while Sonic and I sat in the small couch.

I swear they plan this stuff always making us sit next to each other and always be the last ones in the room, it is annoying. We all agreed on watching 'It' that crazy clown movie where that crazy clown drags kids down and eats them. I hate this movie it scares the crap out of me.

When the little kid goes to get his boat and the clown talks to him, I burred my head into sonic chest not wanting to see that part. He brings me closer to him.

After the movie everyone went home and I packed my bag up and said good bye to Cream. As soon as I walked out the door I felt someone's eyes were watching me.

**_Original_**

**__**One evening Amy Rose was walking down the sidewalk was a rainy cold winter night. Everyone was earthier sleeping or about to sleep. Amy was wearing a light blue sweater, black jean pants and a light pink Hat. The rose pink hedgehog couldn't sleep. She kept on having strange dreams about this one green hedgehog. The green hedgehog came wondering to her at night and stab her with a red knife. Instead of dying she came back alive with ruby red eyes for a minute then they turned back to jade eyes. Amy was walking down the sidewalk. When she sees a dark shadow figure. It turns to her the figure walks closer to her. She screams and runs. She runs past a bush and it scarps her arm making her bleed. She kept running, Amy turned onto an ally road when she reached a dead end she screamed again. Then the dark figure was be hide her She screamed again when she felt the dark figure bit into her neck. Then instead of it biting blood out she felt blood or something come in. Then her venison went burly.


	2. What happened to her?

As most of you heard 2 of my stories have been deleted i will work on this story while i redo suicide 2 SO i do not own anything just want to make that clear Disclaimer I do Not own anything. I will be accepting 5 ocs the first five will be picked. Thank you And also i want to shout out to Brownpaperbear with her story witch in my opinion is amazing! (read them review them LOVE them) I did tell you guys i tried out for summer cheer leading and made whoo Again another shout out to xxBrownSugarxx Her story 'hopeless place' is my fav. And know to my best friend who in my little group was second to find out about this wonderful place called (first was me) Amyrose134ever we may fight but somehow we always get over it. Now on with the bloody story (i say in a Britain accent) I HATE writers block

* * *

Sonic p.o.v

I wake up at 12:00 I hear a scream. It was any scream it was Ames. I ran off the roof at tails. I ran to where i heard the scream. It wasn't that far. It was in the forest near a big oak tree i see a green hedgehog biting down on Amy's neck. I ran up too him pushed him off. I was ready to punch him and my fist flew threw the air only to hit the ground. The hedgehog was gone. I turn to Amy she is bleeding a lot. I pick her up gently and run to tails house. I put her on the couch and wake tails up. Amy was the nurse in the group But she had been teaching tails. She said she gets hurt to much and if any thing was to happen to her tails would be there to help. Tails gets the first aid kit run to Amy. He gets something to clean it then a bandages. Then he turns to me and says

"Shell be fine but what happened to her."

"This guy was biting her neck like a vampire."I say back

"Like that's ever gonna happen."Tails laughed at me.

"Well you never know." I say. Then i hear a small groan from the other side of the room. I turn to see Amy sitting up holding her stomach. She doesn't look so good.  
Then i see tails walking over to her.

"Ok Amy I know your not going to like this but when you where out there you died but something brought you back I also know your gonna need some sleep also- Amy what is with you eyes." I turn to Amy and see her eyes go red for a back to jade.

"Tails i am hungry can you please get me some food." Amy suddenly says But the way she said it crept me out. Tails went to the kitchen and got Amy some food. Amy ate it all in one big bite. She barely said anything after that with everything going on you would think she is freaking out. But she wasn't she was sitting calmly waiting for tails to come back. I looked at her then i thought i am gonna go talk to her.

"Amy how are you doing." I say She looks at me Then i see a hit of sadness in her jade pools of love. "Ames Ar-"

"I am Fine _sonic_"  
She seems upset i dont ask though I feel bad for her.

* * *

Next chap preview

_"Amy i cant belive it"..._

_"Dont tell Sonic"... _

_"I am so thristy"..._

_"it wont hurt."..._

_"Amy NOOO"..._

_"I am so sorry"..._

_"get rid Of the body."...  
_

_"Vampire"  
_


	3. First blood

Thank you for you reviews and watnot. I DONT OWN ANYTHING to make it clear.I own angel kevin lily and rose that is it. first 5 people to give ocs will be in the story soo After reading Review (read it review Love it) oh and this is sorta like vampire dairies i am gonna have werewolves witches and more so i dont own the idea of vampire diaries that one chick wats her name smith

* * *

Amy's POV

I was walking down the street after tails said i could go home. I am so thirsty. I drank like gallons of water but i still want something. It is night time i was in tail's house all day. Oh look there is cream wonder what she is doing out this late. I walk up to her and i get this hunger. I shake my head because i felt my face start to change. I walked up to cream she looked scared.

" What is wrong?" I say she moves her hand up too my face she is just about 3 inches smaller then me. she closes her eyes then takes a deep breath. After about 5 seconds her eyes bolt open and then starts backing away form me.

"Amy how can you do you know?"  
She looks at me in worry

"Know What?"

"Amy i cant believe it. Amy come with me we need to talk."

"Ok." She leads me to her house and she goes in first then i stop at the door i put my hand in the air i cant come in.

"Amy what is taking so long you can come in."  
she said up the stairs. Then my hand can move inside the house i run up the stairs to creams room. She is sitting on her bed. She looks at me then says."Amy i know this is gonna be hard for you so you might want to sit down." She gestures towards the the desk chair.I sit. "Amy my family is a old family of woman witches who have worked their magic to keep this world safe form harm."  
I brust out laughing. "Amy this is real look." I stop and look at a candles that are now lit and are floating around the room.

" Oh my good god." I say she is for real. " Why are you telling me this now." I asked she took another deep breath.

"Amy something happened to you when you got bit."

"Cream what are you getting at." I say crossing my arms.

" Amy i think your a Vampire." She says Then everything stopped what does she mean vampire i cant be a.. no this cant.. What will everybody think..What will sonic think.. He is gonna hate me.. i dont want him to hate me i dont want anyone to hate me. Cream is already a bit scared ohh no. I am a vampire how am i gonna control my self. That's why i am so thirsty.  
" Amy are you ok." I look at cream she has a smile planted on her face. It is fake i can tell.

" NO i am not."

"Amy it is gonna be ok i have to tell you a few things first." I nod.  
"First Amy You are gonna have to drink blood within the next 6 hours or you will die." I was shocked.

"WHAT. Are you saying that if i dont drink i am gonna die."

" Yes you basally just repeated what i had said." She looked a little mad because i freaked on her. " Second you gonna hate this but you cant have babes and your garden well it is gonna die because you are dead you are not accepted by earth." At this i felt tears come down my face. "Third you gonna have to learn how to control your hunger. Forth you have super speed almost as fast as sonic and your super strong. Fifth there is things and people out to kill you. And lat DO NOT TELL ANYONE. That is all i have for you. you got to go."  
She pointed towards the window. I got to the window jumped down. I then walked away form the streets were empty except I see a young couple happy when the boy looks at her and says something she starts crying then runs off. I was mad I felt my face change again. I ran up to him and said "this wont hurt to much." bit down on his neck.

The taste of it gave me so much power it was like i was in heaven i loved it i wanted more. Then i felt him start to go limp in my arms. I also heard a faint sound for behind me.,

"Amy NOOO!" Then i saw cream she was trying to pull us apart. When she did i had drank all his blood. And i had some of his blood on my shirt and face i wipe my face. Then i felt a sharp pain in my head that's when everything went black AGAIN.

Creams pov.

I heard a scream Amy was the first thing i thought of i ran out of the house to she Amy drinking someones blood. I pull them apart but it is too late he is dead. I turn to Amy who is wiping her face. I put my hand up and i make her black out i hope she wont be mad the i pull her to my house before anyone sees us the police will find the body and take of it. I put her in the spare bed. I then call tails.

"hello" he answers

"Tails something happened to Amy."

" What happened?"

" Well you she Amy is a..." I take a deep breath" Vampire."

* * *

Next chap.

_" Shes a what."..._

_"Sonic?"...  
_

_"no sun?''...  
_

_"A ring''...  
_

_"Werewolf."...  
_

_"Rose is that you?''...  
_

_"Help me."  
_


	4. Party time Part 1

Thank you for you reviews and watnot. I DONT OWN ANYTHING to make it clear.I own rose that is it. first 5 people to give ocs will be in the story soo After reading Review (read it review Love it) oh and this is sorta like vampire dairies i am gonna have werewolves witches and more so i dont own the idea of vampire diaries that one chick wats her name smith I want ocs i got 4 but never mind the 5 i want more lol.

Sunny the hedgehog belongs to calypso the echidna She is a 16 year old bleach blonde with several silver streaks that goes down to her waist and is wavy hedgehog with beautiful silver eyes. she has a tan muzzle and has a curvy figure.

And also Caroline the Echidna is owned by calypso the echidna is A light yellow echidna with light pink eyes Her dreads are yellow like her fur they go down to the top of her ankles and at the ends are pink. her muzzle is tan and she has a curvy figure to.

then we have Chelsey night she is owned by Shadow's party girl 96(i think she likes shadow just saying lol) chels (Chelsey)is a female hedgehog she is 14 of age(tv14 lol) She is pink with red highlights, green eyes, bangs parted slightly, her quills go down to her mid back and are wavy.

last but not least Atalanta the wolf she is owned by sparkie Atalanta is 12 years is also a werewolf shhh dont tell. She is the lightest shade of green and her eyes are also green and she very tall.

I might not use you all this chap but they will be in I swear. Btw writers block sucks Sorry not feeling it today maby tomorrow

* * *

Tails Pov

''She is a what?" I say as I barge in the door I can't believe this I mean I knew cream was a witch but this is way too much.

"Tails she is a vampire, she bit someone, what are we going to do." Cream says pacing back and forth.

"I don't know cream." I sigh this is going to be tough.

"Well should we tell sonic?" She says

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything for someone this smart you would think you would know but you don't do you." She said looking mad but the she relised what she had just said then she had a look of hurt on her face. "listen tails I'm so sorry I didn't me-" I cut her off

"it is ok I know you're really stressed out." I say putting a smile she would buy it. She didn't

Amy pov

I woke up too tails staring at me and cream looking at me with guilt. I felt good, energized, but then i felt bad. Ohh shit. I. DRANK. BLOOD. Then i bolted up i did it i drank blood why did i do that what is going to happen now. I hear some voices in the back ground i focused hard the i hear a man.

"I think we have some action here." say the 1st man then i hear another his voice is deeper.

"Hey you just joined the cops so dont get to caught up now kid." he says

"hey i am no-" Then i dont listen anymore i see tails trying to talk to me

" Now Amy I understand you are going through some changes." Then i laugh  
tails looks at me and says"why are you laughing?"

" You sound like my dad when we had the sex talk." Then i hear cream laughing that makes me laugh harder. Tails stands there staring at us witch makes us laugh harder.

"Ok fine what do you want to talk about know." I say.

" Yes like i was saying this will be hard for you but you must accept the new you." then i remember something.

"What is today's date." I hope it is not what i think it is. I watch tails as he look at the calender then he smiles. CRAP.

" Its February 18 your birthday. Your 16 now" Noo i was shouting inside my head not today not like this no!

" Amy are you ok."  
Tails asked me

"yeah great."  
I smile  
" i am gonna go ok." I say getting up walking out the door.

* * *

3 hours later

Amy's pov

OK so i made it home just got to open the doo-

"SURPRISE!" I knew it I smile as best i could


	5. The party ends with blood

Thank you for you reviews and watnot. I DONT OWN ANYTHING to make it clear.I own rose that is it. (read it review Love it) oh and this is sorta like vampire dairies i am gonna have werewolves witches and more so i dont own the idea of vampire diaries that one chick wats her name smith I want ocs i got 10 but never mind the ok sorry for everyone who wanted there ocs in here but i think i am done with ocs for now k but the ones i do have i will put them in my story most of the will be in this chap today.

Sunny the hedgehog belongs to calypso the echidna She is a 16 year old bleach blonde with several silver streaks that goes down to her waist and is wavy hedgehog with beautiful silver eyes. she has a tan muzzle and has a curvy figure.

And also Caroline the Echidna is owned by calypso the echidna is A light yellow echidna with light pink eyes Her dreads are yellow like her fur they go down to the top of her ankles and at the ends are pink. her muzzle is tan and she has a curvy figure to.

then we have Chelsey night she is owned by Shadow's party girl 96(i think she likes shadow just saying lol) chels (Chelsey)is a female hedgehog she is 14 of age(tv14 lol) She is pink with red highlights, green eyes, bangs parted slightly, her quills go down to her mid back and are wavy.

Atalanta the wolf she is owned by sparkie Atalanta is 12 years is also a werewolf shhh dont tell. She is the lightest shade of green and her eyes are also green and she very tall.

Sylvia the lynx is 15 she is the sister of Atalana the wolf she can shape shift and is very VERY loyal to her sister. Sylvia is also owed by sparkie

Teeghan Magenta She is 14 and has purple hair with black streaks(awesome) she is a faded pink cat And if i were you i would be cafeful around time mood-swings. She is owed by Blue-Fire on Ice

Then Alex the hedgehog who is by Casino Nights Alex is 16 she a purple hegdehog with quills going down to her mid-back with emerald eyes and has a slightly tan muzzle She can kick your butt without you even knowing. Dont want to get on her bad side or be a vampire.

Ember Bloodlust is a flame red bat with white flame patterns and has an emo haircut. She has albino white eyes with specks of flame red in them. She also has a thin curvy body with a little muscle. Ember is owed by snowyprower17

Midnight the hedgehog is a hedgehog (duuhhh) that can change her fur and eye color she has a red thunder bolt on her right eye. Midnight is owed by Amy roxs

Eclipse is a male werehog how is 18 years old. He has white fur pale skin dark red spiked shoes tatoos over is body. He has emerald green eyes.

Okk so amy is 16 teen since last night is when she transformed into a real vamp. by drinking blood when she drank the guys blood it was 2:00 so for you who were confused yes amy is 16.

I might not use you all this chap but they will be in I swear. Btw writers block sucks Now on with the story

* * *

Amy saw all her friends. Even though she didn't want to have her birthday today she still had to deal with it. I put on a fake smile walked though the door and was greeted by my old friend Sunny. Sunny and me go way back to preschool i remember she would never do what the teachers say but would all ways get an A on everything. Today sunny was wearing a tight but not over tight dark blue v-neck shrit with blue skinny jeans a black leather jacket to go over the v-neck and some black Jordanians.

"Hey Amy how you been." Sunny says pulling me into a big hug. I hate this I can smell her blood rushing though her body. I just have to bit in and take all the blood i want.

"Good You?" I say back pulling out of the embrace and the blood trance.

"I have been amazing in fact let me ask you again Amy how you been." Ohhh crap i forgot she can read mind but only when she want to.

"AGG i hate that you could read my mind." she laughs at it pulls me into my room.

"okk so tell me your really a vampire."

"wow you just get right on subject dont you." she nods her head  
"ok fine yes i am." she squeals "but dont tell anyone." I look her down

"yeah what ever you say. So lets go party."  
I didn't even get to answer when she pulls me out of the room.  
When i get out i bump into someone. That someone was none other then Sonic the hedgehog my friend since preschool.

" Ohh hey Ames how are you." he says

"I am _fine_." I say coldly i cross my arms I didnt want to talk to him right now.

"Amy you can NOT lie to me your best friend." He is right i cant lie not to him at least.  
" so what is wrong."

" Nothing i dont want to talk about right now."

"Ok but or we still gonna go prank tails today."

"nahh not up for it." I walk away before he says anything else.

As i walk way i get thirsty again. But it isnt water i want. I run outside to see a white hegdehog standing outside doing nothing but she keep changing her eye color. Then she finally setted on blue a ocean blue. I walk up to her.

"Hi" I say

"hi" she says back with a big smile.

"how are."

"Good you."

"Great i am just a little thristy. Can i ask what your name?"

"My name is Midnight. You must be Amy i heard about this party and i brought you a present."

" Aww why thank you. Did you come here alone."

"Yes."

"ok This might hurt just a little." She is shocked by what i said but when i bit her neck she screams. The blood taste so good going down the tip of my tongue to my stomach it taste soo good. Then i feel a hand on my shoulder. I stop and then i see a blood red hedgehog. She had light blue eyes. She was wearing the black strapless dress i gave her with the a red strap around her waist. She was also wearing a black leather jacket over it. Her hair was long it went down to her waist.

"Amy what have you done with yourself... You have to be careful not to stain you shirt." She laughed wiped the blood off my face with a tissue she had in her purse.

"Rose?"

"yep sweetie."

"Are you a vampire too?"

"That's right know dont tell bro ok."

"You mean Sonic."

* * *

Next chap

"Sonic dont worry she needed time."...

"did you just kiss me."...

"Vampire hunters."...

"Your a werewolf."...

"You can't trust her anymore."...

"Amy are you OK"


	6. Diamonds are a vampires best friend

**Thank you for you reviews and what not. I DONT OWN ANYTHING. To make it clear. I own Rose that is it. (read it review Love it) I don't own the idea of vampire diaries that one chick what's her name smith **

**Sunny the hedgehog belongs to calypso the echidna she is a 16 year old bleach blonde with several silver streaks that goes down to her waist and is wavy hedgehog with beautiful silver eyes. She has a tan muzzle and has a curvy figure.**

**And also Caroline the Echidna is owned by calypso the echidna is A light yellow echidna with light pink eyes Her dreads are yellow like her fur they go down to the top of her ankles and at the ends are pink. Her muzzle is tan and she has a curvy figure to.**

**Then we have Chelsey Night she is owned by Shadow's party girl 96(I think she likes shadow just saying lol) Chels (Chelsey)is a female hedgehog she is 14 of age(tv14 lol) She is pink with red highlights, green eyes, bangs parted slightly, her quills go down to her mid back and are wavy.**

**Atalanta the wolf she is owned by sparkie Atalanta is 12 years is also a werewolf shhh don't tell. She is the lightest shade of green and her eyes are also green and she very tall.**

**Sylvia the lynx is 15 she is the sister of Atalana the wolf she can shape shift and is very VERY loyal to her sister. Sylvia is also owed by sparkie**

**Teeghan Magenta She is 14 and has purple hair with black streaks(awesome) she is a faded pink cat And if i were you i would be careful around time mood-swings. She is owed by Blue-Fire on Ice**

**Then Alex the hedgehog who is by Casino Nights Alex is 16 she a purple hegdehog with quills going down to her mid-back with emerald eyes and has a slightly tan muzzle She can kick your butt without you even knowing. Dont want to get on her bad side or be a vampire.**

**Ember Bloodlust is a flame red bat with white flame patterns and has an emo haircut. She has albino white eyes with specks of flame red in them. She also has a thin curvy body with a little muscle. Ember is owed by snowyprower17**

**Midnight the hedgehog is a hedgehog (duuhhh) that can change her fur and eye color she has a red thunder bolt on her right eye. Midnight is owed by Amy roxs**

**Eclipse is a male werehog how is 18 years old. He has white fur pale skin dark red spiked shoes tattoos over is body. He has emerald green eyes.**

**Ok sparkie don't make cream cry plzzz i just been busy. **

**and I can't have any more ocs so sorry if you wanted yours in here.**

**I might not use you all this chap but they will be in I swear. Btw writers block sucks Now on with the story**

* * *

I was sitting on the front porch at my house. Rose went in to go get something to drink. Today was supposed to be a good happy day. It is my 16th birthday but instead I had to deal with a confused hedgehog who by the way was no very happy I drank her blood. But rose made her forget it and she only rembers that she gave me the present witch was a nice seashell ankle bracelet. Rose said it is called compulsion. Rose came back with a necklace it was on a silver chain and had a locket on it.

"Amy since you are now a vampire I want… no you need to wear this." She handed me the necklace its locket was shaped a heart and red and blue Rose Diamonds. "This will protect you from the sun." I open the locket and it was sonic rose and I. we were at our middle school graduation. Rose was in the middle hugging both of us together. She was wearing blue denim jeans and a black dress shrit. Sonic was wearing black tie black shirt and black slacks. I had on a blue silky dress with black leather jacket around me.

Flashback:

May 26, 2010

IT was 10:00 at night i was spending the night at Rose's. She had a beautiful room it had black walls with red rose painted on. Then she had black wood bed with red sheets that was so soft.(bet if you compared it to the softest cat alive it would win.) She had so many pillows black and red. Then she had a canopy on the top. Her bed was in the middle of the room with to nightstands to the side both had a lamp on it. I always spent the night here so on nightstand I have claimed as my own. The she has a big bay window don the left side of her room. The dresser was next to the door witch was next to the closet on the right side of the room. The dresser was big but short it had a mirror on it and a place to put a chair.

I was sitting on the bed texting my friend cream.

**Cream: Hey something weird happened today**

**Me: Watz that**

**Cream: I Had like a vision but not of the future of the past.**

**Me: MAby you drank to much at that party last night just sleep on it k**

**Cream: K night **

Rose was sitting on the window seal reading some book called '_Vampire Academy_' ohhhh I love that book. She then stops reading looks at me takes a deep breath and says  
"Amy don't you wish there was a guy out there that would do anything for you. Like in here Dimitri would die for and she would do the same. "Then she looks down " But then again all love relationships have the bumps… No not bumps hills would better explain them."

"Rose where this coming from?" I was eyeing her deeply. I knew something was getting under her skin or should I say someone.

"It's just every day I see couples hugging and cuddling someone…" I saw tears forming in her eyes ." I want to be loved for who. I just need to have big arms around me to hold me when I cry and to speak sweet nothings into my ears. Amy don't you wish you had that?" She look at me with tearful eyes.

I could not lie to her she would know I had to tell her. "Rose I do wish I had somebody to hold me in fact I have someone in particular. I wanted to tell you but I was scared you would hate me."

"Your not a lesbian Amy?"

"NO!"

"Then what."

"Rose I love-

* * *

**Sorry I am going to write some more tonight so please wait I like cliff hangers!**

_Next chap._

_"Did you just kiss me"…_

_"You're a werewolf."…_

_"VAMPIRE HUNTERS"…_

_"Sonic give her time.".._

_"Give her time."_

_"Do you even know what she is."_

_"Noooo sonic wait."_


End file.
